Karin sensei
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Ella era en tonos de rojo. Ser lo suficientemente tutelados era malo, pero decirle a un capitán de determinados sobre las aves y las abejas fue aún peor. HitsugayaxKarin, poco IchigoxRukia


Enseñanza y el Aprendizaje

Karin ceja torció cuando oyó la noticia de su familia. No, no como un molesto tic. Oh, no. Eso fue sólo para su padre, que fue dramáticamente corriendo a la imagen de su madre de un cartel. Esta contracción fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que alguien corra lejos de la niña Kurosaki. Tenía ganas de entrar en un alboroto y thrash el lugar con sus dos manos y los pies. Tenía ganas de golpear la cabeza de su padre directamente a través de la pared, incluso si tiene que derramar sangre en la casa. Infierno, sentía que realmente quería correr muy lejos de su casa y cambiar su nombre en el proceso.

Cuando entró en la casa después de la práctica de fútbol de la escuela Karakura alta, casi se cayó de su equipo de fútbol y la mandíbula al suelo. Su padre y la misma persona, que deseaba que ella no quería ver, estaban sentados uno frente al otro de la mesa de la cocina. Por un segundo, su hermano mayor y su novia de pelo azabache apareció a la cocina del piso de arriba.

Se sentía todo su corazón latiendo rápidamente, como estaba a punto de estallar. Karin no sabía por qué el padre de cabra, su hermano Shinigami, su pinta novia de tamaño, y el cloro capitán de pelo se reunieron en un solo lugar. Muchas de las preguntas pasaba por la cabeza que se refería a la Sociedad de Almas y de su ciudad natal.

Hizo la Sociedad de Almas decidió llevar Karin para entrenar para las batallas futuras? No le importaba en ayudar a sus amigos y su hermano, pero que podría haber recibido un aviso de los 13 escuadrones!

¿Hubo problemas en la ciudad Karakura? Se esperaba que ella podría ayudar a este tiempo y luchar junto con los demás ya que sabía la responsabilidad de un Shinigami.

Sin embargo, las noticias de su padre la tomó por sorpresa y casi deja la cara besar el suelo. Fuera de toda posibilidad, es que la razón de la aparición de todos?! Por todo lo que es santo y bueno, ella era ya dieciséis años! Ella no necesita un tutor maldito, sobre todo desde el capitán de pelo blanco!

"Claro que no." Murmuró entre dientes. Dios mío, quería patear la cabeza de su padre para el alivio del estrés. Ella tiene un maldito orgullo en sí misma, y ésta era trituración su orgullo en pedazos!

"Mi hija dulce, el profesor me dijo que usted no la historia! Papá estaba tan preocupado por su futuro, y yo decidimos que va a someterse a las instrucciones! ¿No es increíble? "Isshin estaba llorando con lágrimas ya que él es el padre de la familia de Kurosaki, a pesar de su nivel de estado en la Sociedad de Almas. Lado Karin-miró a Ichigo y Rukia, y el mensaje de su mirada era "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene nada que ver con esto?"

Ichigo sudar un poco y se rascó la nuca. El representante de Shinigami de su hermano no estaba seguro de la respuesta. No podía recordar lo que pasó ayer, porque era el seguimiento de los dos todo el día. Rukia, sin embargo, le dio una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Karin sabía que el mensaje en cualquier lugar, y ella mentalmente golpeado la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué? Karin ¿Por qué no regresan a casa sin supervisión? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar Yuzu caminar con sus dos amigos y quedarse con ella para el razonamiento o de apoyo?

Sus ojos se volvió hacia el chico de pelo blanco y de vuelta a su padre, el interrogatorio a su padre.

"¿Por qué está aquí?" Isshin sonrió, haciendo temblar la columna vertebral de Karin.

"¿Por qué? Él está aquí porque él se ofreció para dar clases particulares usted! No sólo a toda su familia lo envió aquí como estudiante de intercambio, pero se va a quedar aquí! ¿No es genial? "Oh boy. Ceja de Karin temblaba más rápido que nadie podría decir "Run Away!" Ella no estaba feliz con esto. Se imaginaba Momo y Rangiku en la Sociedad de Almas, diciendo que la buena suerte a Karin. Deben también han enviado un mensaje de Rukia para asegurarse de que suceda. Karin pronto lamentó descolgarse sobre el secreto durante un día todas las niñas.

Karin no se dio cuenta de que Toshiro se puso de pie y caminó hacia el terreno de Karin, tirando de ella fuera de sus pensamientos sangrientos en el proceso.

"Let's go, Karin." Karin trató de reflejos en el chico alto con mayor molestia y enojo. Sin embargo, por lo general cepillado apagado como lo hace siempre con ella. ¿Cómo iba a lavarse los mira fuera como si nada?

Los dos adolescentes Ichigo oído decir algo en la cocina como "Si Shorty establece un dedo de Karin, me aseguraré de que te devuelve a la Sociedad de Almas, cojeando en su camino".

0000

"No. Eso está mal. Vuelva a escribir la respuesta de nuevo. "Toshiro señaló como Karin furiosamente borrar la respuesta equivocada. Ya ha sido de una hora, y Karin ya estaba frustrado. Cuando Yuzu entró en su habitación con aperitivos y jugo en la bandeja, ya veía con ojos suplicantes de Karin en busca de ayuda. Yuzu miró a sus huéspedes en su habitación y de nuevo a su hermano gemelo. Puso la bandeja junto a Karin y se inclinó ante ellos, excusándose de la interrupción. Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se marchó. Karin sintió que se le espera caído en ella y mentalmente gritó a Yuzu como "Demonio!"

Karin trató de poner su mente en las tareas y trató de ignorar el bien buscando genio a su lado. También trató de controlar sus emociones, como siempre se inclinó ligeramente a su lado para comprobar su papel o su cara a cara para señalar la respuesta equivocada. Fue una verdadera tortura para ella, y ella quería meterse en un agujero y morir. Se sentía a levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Continuar su trabajo. Tengo que ir al baño. "Karin saludó con la mano sin cuidado, diciéndole que se vaya. Cuando oyó la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, ella dio un suspiro de alivio. El cuervo chica de cabello no sabía cuánto tiempo había para mantener su respiración de ella o de qué tan rápido su corazón se aceleró. Querer algo para beber, tomó un jugo de la bandeja y la paja asomó por el agujero. Como sus labios tocó la paja y chupar el líquido con sabor a fruta del paquete, todo su cuerpo relajado. No sabía cuánto tiempo perdido, pero cuando se abrió la puerta, ella sabía que su tiempo de descanso había terminado.

"Kurosaki?" Ella tomó la paja de su boca.

"¿Qué, Toshiro?" Ella dijo que antes de poner la paja de nuevo a sus labios y chupó en más de jugo.

"¿Por qué hay una rosa de plástico al lado del inodoro?" Karin se atragantó con el líquido que fluía de su garganta y tragó el aire y el agua antes de hacking. Sus pulmones y la garganta en llamas, pero nunca estaban cerca de la cara en llamas. Ella inició su silla hacia atrás y miró al capitán como él creció dos cabezas en un solo cuerpo.

"¿Qué diablos, Toshiro?! ¿No que nadie te diga sobre él cuando usted era joven? "Karin gritó con una voz ronca antes de toser una vez más para desactivarla. Toshiro inclinó la cabeza y sólo dijo que con la confusión.

"No. Nadie me dijo nada. ¿Y qué es esto "eso" que está hablando? "

Karin quedó asombrado con el capitán y la cara palma. Ella era en tonos de rojo. Ser lo suficientemente tutelados era malo, pero decirle a un capitán de determinados sobre las aves y las abejas fue aún peor.

Karin tomó aire e hizo una nota mental para dar un pedazo de su mente a la que enseñó Toshiro sobre las reglas de la ciudad. Abrió los ojos y le dijo Toshiro a sentarse en ella.

"Siéntate ahí, Toshiro." Ceja Toshiro aumentó, pero obligado. Se dirigió a la sede a través de ella y se sentó. Karin sintió el rubor se intensificó, pero su mente gritaba que lo que necesita saber sobre las aves y abejas.

¿Y bien? "De Karin ojos abiertos para ver a un capitán de impacientes que querían saber qué estaba hablando. Bueno ... aquí va nada.

"Bien. Recuerde que usted me dijo que encontró el plástico rosa, cerca de la taza de baño? Bueno ... "

Después de una hora y treinta minutos de explicación sobre las obras de una mujer y un hombre, los ojos se agrandaron Toshiro mientras rubor Karin se quebró a través de su expresión terca. Por un momento en silencio, Karin volvió su atención a la tarea inconclusa.

"Está bien. Vamos a terminar esta tutoría. "Romper a través de su mirada atónita, Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la finalidad de la tarea. Ninguno de los adolescentes dijo nada el uno al otro, y Karin estaba más centrada de lo que había antes. En la siguiente media hora, estaba acabado, y ya era hora de dormir.

"Buenas noches, Toshiro." El capitán asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Karin estiró los brazos y bostezó dormir sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie ...

"Karin?"

"¿Eh?" De repente se volvió a la dirección Toshiro y sintió cálidos labios contra el suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron, y su rubor se intensificó cuando sintió su lengua deslizarse en la boca. Karin párpados lentamente agitó, y su mente estaba en una nube. El beso terminó pronto, y los dos adolescentes fueron jadeando un poco. Toshiro sonrió y le besó la frente.

"Buenas noches, Karin-sensei." Él su oferta de una buena noche y dejó a la niña Kurosaki en su propia habitación. Karin parpadeó y sonrió, ir a la cama a soñar con cierto capitán que la besó las buenas noches.


End file.
